Return to the Camp
Grey Bergman: When Grey and Warren woke up the next morning, they both were…quiet hesitant…to say the least about returning to the camp. There was no telling what kind of damage was going on at the camp now, so instead of heading back that day, they both decided to wait another day to return to the camp. Finally, the next morning, they packed up and hopped on Shadow as she took off to the skies in the direction for the camp. Shadow soared in the clear blue sky with both girls on her back. They had been flying for a few hours, and soon enough the ice fortress was on the horizon. Warren: Well, nothing was on fire. There were no massive reorganizations or new uniforms with Stonegit’s face on the front. That was good. Maybe it really was just a momentary lapse of judgement on his part…? One could always hope. "Alright," Warren said, "take us down." Grey Bergman: She took a deep breath as she stared down at the camp. There was no telling how Stonegit was going to react to them being back a day later than Skye. If him getting ready to throttle her for just mentioning that he caused Haddock’s death was any proof, there was no way this was about to go very well. Still, there was no running now. Stonegit may have been losing it, but she wasn’t going to let him scare her and her friends into running away. Then again…maybe they could just avoid him altogether… Who knows? "Let’s go, Shadow," she said patting her Night Fury on the head. Shadow swooped down. Warren: The night fury landed catlike on the ground and Warren slipped down from the saddle. She glanced around, waving at the few rebels who saw and greeted them. Nobody of current import stood out, and everyone politely left them to their business. Warren looked up at Grey with a small grin. "Alright, let’s unpack then." Grey Bergman: Grey grinned at Warren and followed her lead as she hopped off Shadow. "Good idea," she said as she began untying the bags from her saddle. Warren: Things seemed to be just fine. If anything completely terrible had happened it would be obvious. Warren set to emptying the saddlebags with a much lighter mood than she’d had a moment before. Turns out they’d over prepared. That was fine, much better than running out of supplies early on a mission. She hummed a little as she upended the basket of fish into a feeding trough (much to a few scrounging terrible terrors’ delight, though Shadow likely wasn’t quite as happy). Grey Bergman: Grey scanned the camp for any signs of Stonegit or the queen or any signs of any trouble. Everything seemed quiet. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then again, what was considered ordinary when you’re in a rebellion with dragons, half-breeds, demons, and madmen. She was suddenly snapped out of her trance when Shadow suddenly started growling at a few terrible terrors eating her fish. "Oh, Shadow, come on," she said chuckling holding on to the Night Fury’s saddle preventing her from moving any further. "There’s plenty of fish here for you to munch on later." Warren: "Oh fine, here you go." Warren smiled and tossed a plump cod to the black dragon, setting the basket on the ground and working to untie the collapsed tent from where it was cinched securely behind the saddle. Grey Bergman: The Viking girl crossed her arms as she smirked at the dragon. “Hmph, spoiled dragon,” she said as she turned to untie another bag from the saddle only to have Shadow smack her in the back of the head with her tail. Warren: Warren dropped the tent in surprise, which turned out to be useful since it enabled her to duck behind Shadow’s body to hide her barely restrained laughter. Grey Bergman:'' ''Grey raised an eyebrow at the half-Pooka as she rubbed her head. “Oh, yeah, ha…ha, very funny,” she said. Akira Skye: Skye heard familiar voices as he walked around. He followed the sound of them until he saw Grey and Warren. He smiled widely and shouted after them. “Hello!” He then proceeded to walk towards them. Warren: Warren blinked. “I… hello. I see you made it back alright?” She shifted the tent in her arms. Akira Skye: Skye smiled and nodded his head. “Yes! I did! And I’m sorry that I left you wondering what happened, but it was rather urgent. And now I have things well in hand. So worry not.” He smiled again and sat on the ground. Warren: Warren caught Grey’s eye covertly and raised an eyebrow. ‘Well, there are stranger places to sit than the ground,’ she thought. "That’s good to hear. So everything’s settled then?" Grey Bergman: "Yeah, did you talk to Stonegit at all?" the brown-eyed Viking asked. "I mean I’m glad you’re okay, but he made it pretty clear he wanted you gone." Akira Skye: Yea, I talk to him. And he sure didn’t seem to be any less mindless. But he also hasn’t improved much either. And it has me worried, but also relieved.” Skye continued to sit on the ground as he looked up at the two women before him. “However, I arranged a sparring match between us. And in two days time it will happen. I need you to be careful. All right?” Grey Bergman: Grey widened her eyes as she and Warren looked at each other and then back at Skye. “What?” she asked. “You’re actually going to fight him?! Skye, you just said that he’s still not in the right mind yet! How could you just—?” That was when she realized something. “Wait, what did you mean by you needing us to be careful?” Akira Skye: Skye simply lowered his head and his face grew stern. “I mean what I said ladies. I need you two to just not be seen right now. I fear for what may happen because you helped me rid myself of this infection.” Warren: The words were a rush of cold water emptying into Warren’s chest. “What do you mean? Skye, what are you planning to do?” She slipped her fingers under one of the leather straps of Shadow’s saddle and clutched it until her hands went white. “Y-you said no one would be hurt. You promised me.” Akira Skye: Skye shook his head and looked at the half-pookan. “I said you two wouldn’t be hurt. Which is why I’m trying my best to make sure that doesn’t happen. Please listen to me. I do not have much time. I know what’s coming. At least, I have an idea… But please. Just listen to me.” Grey Bergman: Grey thought over Skye’s words. She realized that he did have a point. Soon enough people would realize that Stonegit was not fit to lead this rebellion, and if anybody knew that she and Warren carried out one of Stonegit’s orders to find Skye, then…that would not turn out well… She sighed. "Alright, we’ll listen," she said. "What do you think is going to happen, and what do you suggest Warren and I do?" Akira Skye: Skye looked at them both and his stern expression held still. “Okay, I’m not sure, but something big WILL happen. I can’t tell you when, or why. But something big is coming this way.” He glossed them over and then continued. “I suggest you two flee the camp. Flee and never look back. I shall find you when it’s safe.” Warren: Warren’s left hand joins her right on the saddle strap, squeezing it like a frightened child clinging to a father’s hand. “I… I…” want so much to just run from here, would love to leave all of this behind and never think of it again, The fortress rumbled around her, and from somewhere within it came a loud dragon-like roar. She twisted to look behind her as the screeching of dragons filled the distant recesses of the Hall, and she knew. She knew that something terrible was about to happen. I am so, so afraid…. Odin knew she wasn’t cut out for this. She was weak, and gentle, and foolish, too kind and tootrusting and too herself…. "I can’t." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pressing her forehead to Shadow’s shoulder before uncurling stiff fingers from around the strap. She walked forward to take Skye’s hands somberly, staring down at them in stead of at his eyes. “I can’t go. I want nothing more than to leave here and never come back, or return when it is safe to do so, but there is nowhere I can go where the dread of what will happen here will not follow me. This is a war, and it has never been safe.” Her gaze hardens and she looks up to meet his eyes. "These people are my comrades. Few of them know me, but I came here because this rebellion gave me something to believe in. Abandoning them when they need me would be worse than… worse than anything Stonegit can do to me. For better or worse, this is a part of my past and my present. I chose to help you, and I will deal with the consequences of that choice." Akira Skye: Skye stood and nodded his head grimly. “I see… I just wish that I could have changed your mind. I won’t try to attack you. But if I could convince everyone else to leave? Would you?” He looked them both in their eyes. He needed to know as soon as he could. Warren: Warren’s arms dropped to her sides. “Skye, if Stonegit really has done something, I think getting the hundreds of guards and rebels out of here would be about as possible as…” She paused, eyes widening. “What… Exactly did you have in mind?” Grey Bergman: "She’s right, Skye," she said. "It’s going to take a lot to get everyone out of here. Any ideas? Warren: “Hold on a minute, Grey,” Warren looked over at her friend, hand resting briefly on the viking’s arm before turning back to Skye. “Maybe we can settle this now, instead of running… How would you get everyone out? And, how exactly does your…” she waves her hands in a hocus-pocus sort of way, “teleport-y thing work exactly? I think I might have an idea…” Akira Skye: Skye simply looked at Warren confused. “I’m sorry. Teleporting people by the hundreds would be a lot to ask for. I can take two people at the most. But I can make sure that everyone is safely ensconced somewhere. They will not be found on my watch. I will make damn sure of that.” Warren: "Two people may be all we need…." Warren bit her lip and cursed softly in an unfamiliar language. "I wish I knew what was happening over there- how are we supposed to help if we don’t know what the problem is?" Grey Bergman: “Only one way to find out,” Grey said determined. “Let’s see if we can find Seasick. She was the one to stand up to Stonegit when we had that meeting. Maybe she can tell us what’s going on. Although, Skye, I’m not sure how Stonegit would feel seeing you at the camp. We’re going to have to keep a low profile.” Warren: "You’re right, Grey," Warren smiled, some of her friend’s conviction rubbing off on her. She turned to insanseskye. “Well, Skye, we’re going to figure out what’s going on. Thank you for trying to protect us. Really, thank you. But like Grey said, leaving them… leaving everyone just isn’t an option.” She drew herself up to her full height, back straight, and took a deep breath, a slow smile spreading across her face. “So… are you in or out?” Akira Skye: Skye smiled and stood with Warren. His smile was warm and genuine. “I’m in!” Category:Season 3 Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren Category:Akira Skye